S4 League The Story created
by BitingTiger
Summary: PLEASE READ FIRST! This is the script of a manga a friend of mine and me are making, the battle scenes are not worked out because my friend will be choosing how they look when he is drawing the manga. English is not my mother language so forgive me for sentences that don't make any sence


Chapter 1: Birth Of Darkness

Eye opening with tribune as background and people cheering

{"SP is the new future and will change the way the future generation lives" is what they told our parents, but here we are…. the new generation with all these ideals forced on us. Children of the Neo Netsphere they call us. The so called children of the world}

[While this is being explained, swords or other weapons are clashing together.]

{though you won't hear me complaining}

[We then see a character standing there, getting knocked down by another fighter.]

Kamito: Alright, I'm one of the few that are left in the Arena.

[He looks around and sees 3 people getting knocked out by one person…]

Kamito: Seems, he and I are the last ones in the ring. Alright, let's give this one a try!

[He sprints towards the person, Kamito's about to strike when the other guy launches a pretty big attack at him, which makes Kamito dodge out of the way.]

Kamito: Wow! That was close.

[Kamito goes for the attack, and the two plasma swords clash into each other, as they keep slashing about, reflecting each other's attacks and hitting each other from time to time.]

Kamito : tch not enough force

? (other character) : a slash that weak won't get through to me

[Kamito dashes towards ? switching to another weapon but a loud horn sounds]

Presenter : that's enough, the victor is Moroha

[Kamito stops his dash and starts walking towards the exit, he seems to be disappointed.]

Kamito : so Moroha was his name huh

[Kamito is standing or sitting in the lobby/room hub and Ein approaches him handing him a cold drink

Kamito walks out of the gate that lead to the arena, he is walking with his hand in his hair, disappointed… Then we see someone handing Kamito a drink.]

Ein: Here, Drink up

Kamito : ….Thanks Ein.

Ein gives his friend a big smile.

Ein : you're welcome

They sit down on a bench.

Ein : Nice job man, you are starting to get better and better!

Kamito: Not at all, I wasn't good enough.

Ein: Don't say that! A loss isn't always that bad! You just have to train more!

Kamito : yeah yeah I know.

[Kamito opens the can and takes a sip]

Kamito : I wish I could get better faster.

Ein : you have no reason to whine, you're in the top 20. I'm a low rank

Kamito : you're just low rank because you don't take fighting serious

Ein : don't start that again.

[Moroha approaches Kamito]

Moroha : Hey man, great fight, I finally found someone that was able to reflect my movements.

Kamito : Maybe, but you still outmatched me in speed and power in every way besides, you had way more SP at the time than me, I didn't have time to regenerate.

Moroha : Haha, don't be so hard on yourself, you'll become stronger! You just have to work on your technique, you rush in too fast.

Kamito : easy for you to say when you're the top fighter of the netsphere

Moroha : heh winning isn't always that easy, not even for me, You learn from losses, so you'll do better next time.

Kamito : whatever I'm out of here

Ein: H-hey, wait for me!

[Kamito walks away towards his home with Ein following behind him until they approach a split road]

Kamito : okay see you later

Ein : say hi to your mom for me

[Kamito arrives home]

Kamito : mom I'm home!

Kamito's mom : welcome back, how was the tournament?

Kamito : I was beaten again, just like always

Kamito's mom walks in the room

Kamito's mom : don't worry your time will come

Kamito : I hope it comes soon  
Kamito : mom I'm out for training

Kamito's mom : okay be careful

Kamito : I will

[Kamito walks out the house running towards the woods]

Kamito : okay now for finding targets

[As Kamito walks around the woods a large flock of monsters attacks him]

Kamito : what's with these monsters? They don't attack normally. So why would they attack now?

[Kamito fights the monsters using a counter sword and other weapons]

[Another flock of monsters dashes towards Kamito as he finishes the previous flock]

Kamito : they don't give up do they

[Kamito finishes of the extra flock]

[As Kamito is done with the monsters 3 mysterious characters appear]

? : What is this little kid doing here?

Kamito : who're you? This forest isn't accessible for people except me

[Kamito dashes forwards using his plasma sword but gets knocked back by a girl]

Kamito : what now?

[Kamito rolls his eyes]

? : who do you think you are? attacking Taejo-sama like that. Now you will pay

Kamito : who're you supposed to be (dragonzball peepee)

? : I'm a member of the Taejo fan club and am here to admire Taejo-sama with my fellow club members

[6 Taejo fans jump out of the bushes and attack Kamito]

[Intense fighting with Kamito knocking each one uncurious]

? : he's a pretty good fighter

Kamito : there's more?

[3 girls walk in view

? 1 : I'm the vice president of the Taejo fan club

? 2 : assistant of the Taejo fan club

? 3 : I'm the leader of the Taejo fan club

Kamito : even more freaks? Come on!

[Some more intense fighting ending in Kamito being wounded on his left arm and the club member being knocked out]

Taejo : heh you're not bad kid, though you'll be no match for me

[Taejo's henchmen rush in first but Kamito knocks them out in one hit]

[Taejo dashes towards him using a plasma sword then knocks Kamito away using a counter sword]

[Kamito gets back up and intense fighting goes on]

[Kamito hits Taejo on the ground]

Taejo : guess I underestimated you kid

[Wild monsters can be heard from the distance]

[A group of monsters appear out of the bushes having black aura around them]

Kamito : Taejo right? Were you the one that made the monsters so aggressive?

Taejo : no I was running away from them

Kamito : what's this black aura coming from them?

Taejo : all I know is that they're infected by a virus and that you get infected when you get hit by them, we'll have to fight these monsters otherwise these girls will die unconscious girls on the background

Kamito : yeah I know, let's get rid of these monsters

[Taejo and Kamito fight back to back protecting the girls]

[Taejo gets hit by one of the monsters]

Taejo and Kamito finish off the monsters, Taejo hides his wound from Kamito]

Kamito : finally, it looked like there was no end to them

Taejo : yeah but at least it's done now

[All the girls regain consciousness]

Kamito : quick get out of here!

[All the girls run away into the forest]

Kamito : we should go too

Taejo : yeah let's go

[Arriving at a ravine Taejo falls to his knees]

[Kamito runs towards Taejo and sees the wound]

Kamito : why didn't you tell me?

Taejo : there was no need for me telling you

Kamito : yeah there was, we're allies now!

[Unknown people run towards Kamito and Taejo]

Kamito : finally some help

Kamito : hey! Can you help me and my friend?

[Kamito gets knocked away by one of the unknown people]

Kamito : hey what was that for

[Kamito notices the black aura around the characters]

Kamito : that black aura, it's the same as those monsters

[Kamito wall-jumps towards Taejo to protect him]

Kamito : Taejo can you stand up?

Taejo : just leave me, this virus spreads through direct contact. It's too late for me

Kamito : I NEVER leave an ally

[Kamito fights the infected eSpers]

[Suddenly a mysterious character appears shooting all the infected eSpers down]

? : Are you alright?

Kamito : I am but Taejo's not

? : I'm drake, I'm in charge of this forest. What happened to him?

Kamito : he got hit by one of the infected monsters

Drake : then there's no hope for him to survive, I'll kill him and relieve him of his suffering

[Drake aims at Taejo but Kamito jumps in front of him]

Kamito : I will not let you kill my ally

Drake : move out of the way kid or I will kill you together with him  
Kamito : I will not move

[Drake starts shooting but Kamito activates his shield skill, rendering all shots useless

[Kamito gets hit 4 times while fighting Drake]

[Suddenly a loud scream can be heard from somewhere in the forest]

[Drake rushes towards the screaming leaving Taejo and Kamito behind]

[Kamito pulls Taejo on his shoulders and starts walking]

[As Kamito walks next to an open place he sees someone fighting against infected eSpers]

Kamito (yelling) : hey are you okay?

? : could you please come help me?

[Kamito puts Taejo down next to a tree and runs towards the mysterious character]

? : my name's Ray

Kamito : I'm Kamito, nice to meet you

[Ray and Kamito fight off the infected eSpers and walk towards Taejo]

Ray : you're pretty good kid, where'd you learn all that?

Kamito : I compete in the tournaments so I learned everything there

Ray : I see, who's your friend

Kamito : he's Taejo but he got hit by one of the infected monsters

Ray : you know that when hit by an infected entity you het infected too right?

Kamito : no I didn't

Ray : we have to kill him or he'll turn into one of them

Kamito : I will not kill him and I won't let you kill him either

Ray : Kamito you're putting yourself and others in danger because of your selfishness

Kamito : I will find a way to cure him!

Ray : I'm sorry Kamito but I can't let that happen

[Ray runs towards Taejo but Kamito knocks him back using a smash rifle]

Ray : so I have to go through you first huh?

Kamito : yeah but I will not let you till I am unable to do so

[Kamito and ray fight]

[Ray ends up unconscious]

[Kamito pulls Taejo on his shoulders and runs further into the forest]

[when walking Kamito hears a girls scream and runt towards it]

[arriving at the location, Kamito sees a girl standing next to a robot that's being attacked by infected eSpers by a cliff]

? : you! Please help my robot, it'll break otherwise

Kamito : why would I help your robot when I have a wounded person on my hands

? : because I would be able to make an antidote

Kamito : still why would I rescue the robot?

? : Because I won't help you otherwise

Kamito : okay fine

[As Kamito fights the eSpers, the robot starts hitting Kamito more and more]

Kamito : hey could your robot please stop hitting me?

? : I don't know why it's doing this, it's been like this ever since he got hit by one of those eSpers

Kamito : I'm sorry but I'll have to destroy your robot

? : no don't! I built it myself so I don't want to lose it

Kamito : it got infected by the virus

[As Kamito says that to ? the robot dashes towards him knocking him, ? and the robot off the cliff]

[Fighting between Kamito and the robot]

? : aaah now my parm 17 is all busted

Kamito : sorry though I didn't want to die

? : yeah I know and I'll live up to my promise

? : my name is Jessica by the way

Kamito : I'm Kamito

[Jessika and Kamito start walking back up the cliff]

Jessika: so who were you carrying?

Kamito : someone I met when the infected monsters attacked us

Jessika : is he infected?

Kamito : yeah he is but I was hoping I could find a cure for him, luckily we found you

Jessika : well I can't really make an antidote unless I get a sample of the virus from one of the stronger monsters

Kamito : so this is going to be dangerous then?

Jessika : yeah it will

[Monster screams can be heard from behind them]

Kamito : we have to get to a safe place first

Jessika : let's go to a teleporter so we can escape safely

Kamito : and leave Taejo in this state? No way!

Jessika : it's the only way, or do you want us both to die?

Kamito : I guess it's the only way

Jessika : watch out there are monsters ahead

Kamito : okay can you watch over Taejo for me?

Jessika : why would I? it'll only slow us down

Kamito : want my help getting out of here or not?

Jessika : fine!

[Jessika takes Taejo over from Kamito and Kamito dashes towards the monsters]

[As they get closer and closer to the teleporter Taejo gets more restless]

Taejo : I will kill all!

Kamito : Taejo what's the matter?

[Taejo jumps off Jessica and hits Kamito while letting off a black aura]

Kamito : that black aura, don't tell me

Jessika : we were too late

Kamito : I'm sorry Taejo, I couldn't save you

[Kamito and infected Taejo fight]

[After a long fight Kamito is able to knock Taejo back unconscious]

[Kamito pulls Taejo on his back and starts walking again]

Jessika : why are you still bringing him with us? He's a danger to be around

Kamito : I don't leave allies, no matter how bad they are

Jessika : you're one hell of a stubborn man Kamito

Kamito : thanks, I try my best

Jessika : no that wasn't a compliment

[Kamito and Jessica walk towards the teleporter]

[As they arrive at the teleporter a giant creature is standing before it]

Jessika : we're doomed

Kamito : what, you know what this thing is?

Jessika : the mother virus

Kamito : so this thing is responsible for the virus?

Jessika : yeah it is, if I'd get my hands on a virus sample of this guy then I'd be able to make an antidote in 3 seconds

Kamito : so I just have to kill it right?

Jessika : you think you're strong enough to go up against this thing?

Kamito : yeah, can't be that hard

Jessika : this thing killed 3 high levelled eSpers with ease

Kamito : then I'll have to be careful

[Kamito starts fighting the mother virus and wins]

Jessika : you actually did it

Kamito : it wasn't that big of a deal

Jessika : well I'll make the antidote now

[Jessica prepares the antidote and gives it to Taejo healing him instantly]

Taejo : w..what happened?

Kamito : you got infected by the virus

Taejo : I did? Thank you for saving me

Kamito : thank her not me, she was the one that made the antidote

Taejo: thank you uhm…

Jessika : Jessika, my name is Jessika

Taejo : well thank you then Jessika

Jessika : no problem

Kamito : well we should return to town to tell this to the army

Jessika and Taejo together : yeah let's go

[]Taejo falls unconscious on the ground

Kamito : Taejo!

[Kamito pulls Taejo on his shoulder and walks in the teleporter with Jessika following close behind them]

[As Taejo, Jessika and Kamito go through the teleporter a little speck of dark aura follows them]

[An unknown person is standing behind a tree]

?: tch I'll have to report this to Opheilia-sama

(Frame switch)

[Kamito walks out of the teleporter with Taejo on his shoulder]

[Kamito looks around and notices Ein is standing near the teleporter]

Ein : where have you been, I couldn't reach you at all. What happened and who are they?

Kamito : we got attacked by some virus, it infected all the wildlife and even eSpers

Ein : a virus?

Kamito : yeah everyone infected by it attacks non infected eSpers

Ein : are you okay?

Kamito: Yeah I am, but I nearly got infected too

Ein : we should call the Netsphere Sages

Kamito : No that isn't necessary

Ein : are you crazy? That virus might still be out there!

Kamito : Ein relax, I killed the mother virus so the virus is gone

Ein : and who are those 2 people behind you?

[Ein points at Taejo and Jessika]

Kamito : this are Taejo and Jessika

Ein : did you just say Taejo?

Kamito : yeah why?

Ein : dude Taejo is the 3rd best eSper on the Netsphere

Kamito : really?

Ein : yeah dude

Kamito : holy crap I didn't know. But I beat him in a fight

Ein : Impossible dude don't lie to me

Kamito : I'm not lying

Ein : and who's the girl

[Ein looks interested at Jessika]

Jessika : I'm Jessika

Kamito : I found her when the infected eSpers were attacking her robot

Ein : well It's nice to meet you Jessika

Jessika : yeah you too

Kamito : anyways Imma bring Taejo to the hp unit

Jessika : w..wait Kamito

Kamito : hmm?

Jessika : ….. c… can i … add you to my friends list?

Kamito : Sure send me a friend request and I'll accept it when I get to the HP unit

Jessika : o… okay

[Kamito starts walking towards the HP unit taking Taejo with him]

[As Kamito arrives at the HP unit he notices a lot of tents standing up next to the HP unit building]

[A HP unit worker walks towards Kamito]

Kamito : what happened here?

HP unit : a virus that came as fast as it went

Kamito : so it happened everywhere huh?

[The HP unit points to an empty bed at the end of the tent]

[Kamito starts walking to the bed]

HP unit : what do you mean?

Kamito : it possessed some of the wildlife and the eSpers in the forest

HP unit : it was at the forest too?

Kamito : yeah, we killed the mother virus before we teleported here though

HP unit : you killed the mother virus? Then we don't have to set up a quarantine

Kamito : why not? It might still be there

HP unit : when the mother virus of a virus is killed it deletes all viruses it created so the virus disappears

Kamito : so there's nothing out there anymore?

HP unit : nope

[Kamito puts Taejo on the bed]

Kamito : how are you sure though?

HP unit : every case of a virus was countered by killing the mother virus

Kamito : that's a huge relief

HP unit : you were the one that killed the mother virus right?

Kamito : yeah why?

HP unit : you do know that you could become famous if you told people that right?

Kamito : I only want to be famous for my victories in the arena and tournaments not for things I do outside the arena

HP unit : you're a weird one dude

[A faint voice from the big news board can be heard]

News Reporter : news just came in that the virus was destroyed by a young boy called Kamito Mizushima

HP unit : seems they already heard about you

Kamito : *sigh* yeah…

[Kamito opens his friends list and calls Ein]

Ein : yeah? What's up Kamito?

Kamito : did you tell the news about me defeating the mother virus?

Ein : no I didn't, why?

Kamito : the news is talking about me

Ein : dude that's great!

Kamito : no it's not, you know I don't want to be famous for that kind of stuff

Ein : just take the fame for this one, you did defeat it after all

Kamito : I'm gonna have to anyways, theres no way out of this one, I'm gonna call Jessika

Kamito hangs up and calls Jessika

Jessika : Hello?

Kamito : hey Jessika It's me Kamito

Jessika : Y..yeah? what's up?

Kamito : did you tell the news that I defeated the mother virus,

Jessika : yeah I did, was that bad?

Kamito : yeah it was bad, I don't want to be known for that kind of stuff. I want to be known for my victories in the arena and the tournaments

Jessika : oh…. I'm sorry, please don't hate me

Kamito : I won't hate you, there's no way to fix it now anyways

Jessika : talking about the tournament, isn't there one 2 days from now?

Kamito : yeah there is

Jessika : will you be participating?

Kamito : yeah of course I am

Jessika : okay I'll be cheering you on from the crowd

Kamito : eh you will?

Jessika : yeah but only if you want me to

Kamito : sure

Jessika : okay I'll see you then

Kamito : okay bye

[Jessika hangs up]

[Jump to the tournament]

[Scene looking at Jessika sitting in the crowd]

Announcer : Welcome to neo Netsphere tournaments!

[Scene switches to contestants walking in the arena]

Announcer : these are the contestants of this years tournaments:

the first contestant with no losses, Moroha Adachi

[Moroha enters the arena with a counter sword on his right arm]

Announcer : The second contestant, a boy with a big dream for technology, Ein Higashi

[Ein walks in the arena and looks around looking at all the spectators, he's carrying smash rifle on his back]

Announcer : The third contestant, the boy who defeated the mother virus. Kamito Mizushima!

[Kamito enters the arena with a plasma sword on his shoulder. the croud cheers for Kamito]

Kamito : tch they're just cheering for me because of me defeating the mother virus.

[Kamito looks arounf the arena annoyed and then spots Jessika and his mom]

[Jessika and his mom wave to him, Kamito waves back]

[Kamito spots Moroha and grins]

Announcer : our fourth contestand and maybe the most famous of them all, Taejo Nakamura!

[the croud cheers loudly when Taejo enters the arena, Taejo waves at the croud and when he sees Kamito pulls him around his arm]

Announcer : our fifth contestant who is a newbie at arena battles, Ray Endfield

[Ray enters the arena but looks unsure. he's carrying a dagger in his hand]

[view changes to Jessika's shoulder view as you see other contestants enter the arena]

Announcer : now that all contestants have gathered let the battle start! the arena is under a strong barrier protecting you from any harm so go all out and don't hold back!

Robotic voice : 3... 2... 1... FIGHT, Show me your S4!

[as everyone runs towards each other. Ray gets hit and gets instantly knocked out.]

Announcer : ouch seems like he could've used some more practice.

[Ein gets knocked down by Moroha while Kamito is fighting Taejo. Taejo gets knocked out by Moroha by a cs uppercut while he was fighting Kamito. Moroha and Kamito are standing a few meters away from each other looking straight at each other. As kamito sprints forward Moroha dodges out of the way and gets a hit on Kamito, Kamito returns a hit when Moroha tries to get away. they continue fighting until Moroha eventually gets the last hit on Kamito.]

Announcer : The match has ended! Moroha wins!

[The crowd goes wild and cheers for Moroha and Kamito, Jessika is cheering with them]

[scene of Jessika wildly cheering and blushing]

[Moroha pulls Kamito up]

Moroha : that was a good and fun fight

Kamito : Yeah it was, too bad i lost tho

Moroha : you've improved a lot these few days!

Kamito : i guess i have

[shot changes to Moroha, Kamito and Taejo standing on the stage]

Announcer : and now the moment you have all been waiting for, here are the 3 contestants that have stood above all other contestants. Please cheer for Taejo, Kamito and Moroha!

[the crowd cheers wildly.]

Announcer : Taejo will receive 100 thousand pen, Kamito will receive a papicat pet and 500 thousand pen and Moroha will receive 1 million pen and an alice baby pet!

[the rewards get lifted on a platform in front of Taejo, Kamito and Moroha]

[scene changes to Moroha, Kamito, Taejo, Ein and Jessika sitting on a terrace when Moroha gets a call and distances himself from the group a bit]

Moroha : yeah, what's the matter?

Unknown voice : [non understandable text]

Moroha : what right now?

Unknown voice : yes right now!

Moroha : how many victims?

Unknown voice : we think around 300 people

Moroha : i'm on my way!

[Moroha walks towards the group with a troubled face]

Kamito : what's wrong?

Moroha : i have to go for a bit…. i'll be right back

Kamito : want us to come with you?

Moroha : no please don't

[Moroha starts running to a wall and wall jumps away]

Kamito : i wonder what happened

Ein : i don't know but maybe we should follow him?

Kamito : no i think it's best that we don't

[shot changes to Moroha standing in front of a person surrounded by a black aura, a grim reaper looking figure appears from under the ground putting it's hand on the person's head. the person pulls his head up and charges at Moroha. when fighting Moroha gets hit a few times, just as Moroha wants to hit the final strike the scene changes to the group of Kamito.]

Kamito : man it bothers me that we can't help Moroha

Jessika : we can't always help people, sometimes they need some time to be alone.

suddenly a stream of people in panic run by the terrace

Kamito grabs hold of one person

Kamito : what's going on?

Person : someone is killing everyone, he has some black aura around him

[the group of people suddenly divide into two with a person standing in the middle (person is in black silhouette) with the grim reaper figure behind him looking around while laughing at all the fear of the people]

Kamito : isn't that…. Moroha?

[Moroha is standing in a gollum-ish position with the black aura flowing around and towards him]


End file.
